


Choices

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He’s made a lot of choices...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> For Wendymr, for her birthday. Her prompt was “James/Robbie, or James & Robbie, choices”. 
> 
> Thanks to Lindenharp and Uniquepov for lightning-fast beta services!

He’s made a lot of choices in his life, he thinks, staring through the glass. Most don’t really matter: what tie to wear, lavender socks today or not. More than once, he’s chosen a new path for his life to take. Soon, he knows, he’ll need to make that agonising choice again. And he’s chosen not to tell Lewis – Robbie – how he really feels. That’s the hardest choice of all, the one that still rips his heart out every day. 

So why is it so hard, he wonders, to choose a sodding cake to bring his governor for his birthday?


End file.
